<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Hesitate by lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447809">[Podfic] Hesitate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfics] Kagami Has Two Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autistic Character, Autistic Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, F/M, Finale spoilers, Fluff, Minor Finale Spoilers, Minor Miracle Queen Spoilers, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post Miracle Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is growing EXTREMELY frustrated that Marinette and Adrien haven't caught on that they're in love with each other, or that she is in love with both of them. So she begins to take more drastic measures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrigaminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami TsurugiAdrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfics] Kagami Has Two Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Hesitate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts">Socchan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222119">Hesitate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder">GalahadWilder</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely fell in love with this story and I'm so happy to be able to do this for someone!<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s only been dating Adrien for two weeks now, and already she’s gained a newfound respect for Alya for not going berserk and throwing him and Marinette into a closet together and slamming their faces together until they admit their feelings. Two weeks of this bullshit is driving her insane. She keeps dropping hints, bringing up the confusion of the ice cream flavors, sending him articles about polyamory, commenting on Marinette’s beauty, and he simply agrees that Marinette is indeed gorgeous, that poly relationships are cool, that the ice cream is a mystery—and then <em>refuses to think any further</em>. Marinette, meanwhile, continues to stubbornly insist that her feelings for Couffaine are romantic when even Kagami, who is notoriously bad at reading social signals, can tell that Mari is just relieved at finally having someone who lets her relax.</p><p>She swears, if she hears Adrien call Marinette “just a friend” one more time, she’s going to leap on a butterfly and light the school on fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q_IHm9_jyb1naBvfhwgN4EZOxuuo9yw6/view?usp=sharing">Listen to it here on Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day &lt;3</p><p>Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!</p><p>Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>